IFMC GP2 Season 4
Parent Series IFMC Season 4 Feeder Series IFMC GP3 Season 4 About Season 4 The Season 4 IFMC GP2 Season will be the forth season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will be the same engine and chassis as it was in Season 1, 2 and 3 with the season to start in Sakhir on the 17th March 2018. The season will mark the first time the series will use Bridgestone tyres as a result of Goodyear pulling out at the end of Season 3. Signed Teams and Drivers *Due to being Champion, Brendon Hartley is not eligible to compete. *ACER Motorsport pulled out of the series at the end of Season 3. *Season 1 Drivers and Constructors Champions, MOrange Orange Racing Junior pulled out of the series at the end of Season 3 along with their top class team. *Mars Grand Prix moved to the Top Class for Season 4 replacing the outgoing MOrange Orange Racing. *Red Bull Academy will make their debut in GP2 replacing ACER Motorsport after spending 2 seasons in GP3. *Alex Lynn left Willows Grand Prix to join Macamo Motorsport for Season 4. *Santiago Urrutia will make his debut in GP2 with Macamo Motorsport for Season 4. *Luiz Razia left Macamo Motorsport to join Willows Grand Prix for Season 4. *Mick Schumacher will make his debut in GP2 with Ecademy for Season 4, due to requests from several teams to give him a second chance in feeder series competition due to poor performances in the Top Class. *Nyck de Vries left Forza MMOW Autosport to join GRM Junior for Season 4. *Earl Bamber left Macamo Motorsport at the end of Season 3. *Holy Trinity Racing will make their debut in GP2 after spending a season in GP3. *Nobuharu Matsushita will return to GP2 with Holy Trinity Racing after spending a season out of the series. *Sean Gelael will return to GP2 with Holy Trinity Racing after spending over 2 seasons out of the series. *RSPCA Racing, run by Etienne Jones, will make their debut in Season 4. *Dan Ticktum will make his debut in GP2 with the new RSPCA Racing team. *Jüri Vips will make his debut in GP2 with the new RSPCA Racing team. *Lucas Auer will make his debut in GP2 with Vortex Racing. *Luca Ghiotto will make a full return to the series in Season 4 with East Midlands Racing. *Lando Norris moved to Lightbase Sony Racing as a result of Mars Grand Prix moving to the top class. *George Russell left Lightbase Sony Racing to join the new Red Bull Academy team in Season 4. *Season 3 IFMC GP3 Champion Felix Rosenqvist will make his debut in GP2 with the new Red Bull Academy team in Season 4. *Lance Stroll will return full time to IFMC GP2 with GRM Junior. *Forza MMOW Autosport pulled out of IFMC GP2 at the end of Season 3. *Lopez Racing Development will be making their debut in Season 4. *Sacha Fenestraz will be making his debut in Season 4 with the new Lopez Racing Development team. *Joel Eriksson will be making his debut in Season 4 with the new Lopez Racing Development team. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race with 30%.